gods_origin_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods Origin Online FAQ
Basics FAQ Q: What kind of game is < Gods Origin Online >? A: < Gods Origin Online > is an original web-based RPG game. Players progress through the game as human summoners that bring the Deities of Astral Realm back in time, before Ragnarok took place, in order to save them. Q: How to create characters? A: Players can log into the game directly via the URL and reach the character creation page. Select a gender and class to start the game! Q: I can't create any characters. What's wrong? A: Character names can only contain letters and numbers. If the name you entered contains special characters or words banned by the system, then you cannot create a character with that game. Please keep this in mind when creating characters. Q: How many classes are there in < Gods Origin Online >? A: There are 2 classes at the moment: Swordsman and Mage. Q: What are their specialties? A: Swordsman has more HP and P. DEF, and they deal physical damage. Great for being in the front. Mage has high M. ATK as well as support spells, great to be in the back and attack from range. Q: How to quickly level up and obtain Familiars? A: After completing the tutorial, players can follow the guides in Plot and Side quests to quickly level up during the early stages in the game. Players that love Familiars can blitz Plot Quests or use daily summons to get orb. Familiar FAQ Q: What do Familiars do? A: Familiars are an integral part of the game. Every Familiar has unique Ultimates. Higher Familiar level, talents and skills are more helpful in combat and in getting Familiar Shards. Q: How to get Familiar Shards? A: Shards can be obtained from blitzing Plot, going on visits in Adventure and summoning. Holiday Events and Summon grant rare Familiars. Q: What are the different Familiar qualities? A: Uncommon, Uncommon +1, Uncommon +2, Rare, Rare +1, Rare +2, Rare +3, Epic, Epic +1, Epic +2, Epic +3, Epic +4, and Epic +5 Q: How to increase the quality of a Familiar? A: Quality of a Familiar can be increase by Shards. Equipment FAQ Q: What are equipment for? A: Equipment in the game increases the main character's basic stats. Q: How many different types of equipment are there? A: There are 6 types: Weapon, Torso, Head, Hand, Necklace and Ring. Q: How to increase equipment stats? A: Use Gold to upgrade and imbue in the Upgrade page to increase equipment stats. System FAQ Q: What is the Skills system? A: Unlock skills to obtain them and select ones to use in combat. Increase skill levels to increase damage and effects. Q: What is the Fate system? A: It changes the Fate of Familiars. Also awards Familiar skins and materials required to upgrade Sacred Planes. Q: What is the Sacred Plane system? A: When used in combat, Sacred Planes provide stat bonuses that increase the entire team's BR. Q: What does the Season (displayed in top right corner) mean? A: It is a key parameter used to calculate the time in game. One season means 1 day in the game (not the same as in reality), and every 4 days is a cycle. Each season features corresponding season-exclusive dungeons. Misc FAQ Q: How to enable/disable background music? A: Tap the musical note in the top right corner to enable or disable background music and sound effects. Enter Settings to adjust the volume manually. Q: How to chat? A: Chat area is in the bottom left corner of the screen. Select a channel, then enter the message and tap return to send it. Q: How to add friends? A: Tap the "Friends" button in the top right corner to open the list of friends, then tap "Add Friends" and enter your friend's character name to add. Q: How to create/join a Guild? A: Players that do not belong to any Guilds can tap the "Guild" icon in the bottom right corner, then tap the "Create Guild" button to create new Guilds, or search for a Guild based on conditions then tap "Request" and wait for authorized Guild members to approve the join request. Q: What are the requirements for creating/joining a Guild? A: Players that want to create Guilds must reach Level 21 and have 100,000 Gold. Players that want to join existing Guilds must meet the requirements first. Q: What are the benefits of joining a Guild? A: To experience different features of a Guild and enjoy Guild benefits. Q: What is Guild Donation? A: Donate Gold or Pyrum to increase Guild fund and earn Contribution as a reward. Q: How to quit a Guild? A: Tap the "Leave" button, which is located on the main Guild page, to leave Guild. Personal Contribution is reset to 0 after quitting a guild. Q: How to accept/complete quests? A: Quests are automatically triggers after conditions are met. Players can tap the word "Quest" in white to the right to enable directions to Quest locations. After completion, simply tap the word "Quest" in green to the right to collect quest rewards. Q: How to view Backpack and character stats? A:Tap the "Character" icon in the menu to open and manage character and backpack. Character BR, basic stats, skills and equipment are displayed on the Character page, and a sorted list of items is displayed on the Backpack page. Q: What is Pyrum and how to obtain it? A: It is the main currency in the game. It can be used in Gem Summon and in purchasing Stamina and Blitz attempts. Players can get more Pyrum via recharge, quest rewards, event rewards and daily login rewards. Category:FAQ